Different things a Dalek could be good for
by lozza1989
Summary: title says all.NO FLAMES PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

Different things a Dalek could be good for besides world conquest

Ever wondered what a Dalek could be good for besides invading planets and taking over them. Well this story could hold the Answer but non of these things could not happen because this is just fiction and not fact.

First off , thy would make great speed cameras. Just super glue them to a pole at the side of the road and they will be able to see when people are drivng over the speed limit or not. If someone is going at about 40 miles per hour , The Dalek could just shout out.

"SLOW DOWN OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED".

Another perfect job for a Dalek would be plumbing.

"ALL HUMAN PLUMBERS HAVE BEEN EX-TER-MIN-ATED , THE DAL-EKS ARE EARTH'S NEW PLUM-BERS AND WE WILL UN-BLOCK YOUR SINKS , TOI-LETS AND PLUG-HOLES. WE DEMAND TO BE PAID GOOD MON-EY FOR OUR NEW JOBS". The plumbing service of the furture is coming to your town, be prepared.

Ever bought a fifty pence dustbin and it broke in two minutes, well do not fear because the brandnew Dalek Dustbins are available in a store near you. They are better quality and will last for years and years , plus your rubbish and garbage will be Exterminated and that folks will be an end to overflowing rubbish in the garbage tip. We must warn you that Dalek Dustbins will only be available for a limited time only because they may get fed up and go back to where they came from.

Do you own a crappy egg wisk? ever tried whisking eggs yourself but failed many times , but don't wory folks because some tin-men known as Daleks have super-powered egg wisks that will wip up those eggs in two seconds flat.

"I HAVE WISKED UP YOUR EGGS,MY EGG WISK IS SUPER-POWERED QUA-LITY." So throw away all those crappy egg wisk and let a Dalek do it for you but do not insult it because not only is Their Egg wisk an Egg wisk but is also a gun that can Exterminate you bwuhahahahahahaha.

Do you live in a house full of Rats , Mice and Coakroaches and you don,t know what to do , well never fear folks because the Exterminaters aka The Daleks have arrived in town and will gladly get rid of the unwanted Pests.

"MUST EX-TER-MIN-ATE RATS". So throw away all your mice traps , vernim poison and call The Daleks round for a free of charge Extermination.

"ALL VER-NIM PESTS MUST BE DES-TROYED".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's a bit short but i ran out of ideas for other Dalek jobs. If you have any other ideas then please let me know then i could add them on another chapter. No flames please if there is going to be any reviews. Some people do not like their story's being insulted specially if they put alot of effort and hard work into them including me as i am trying to make my Stories more better.


	2. More things a Dalek could be good for

More things a Dalek could be good for.

There are more things a Dalek could be good for, and i will tell you them right now. Hope you enjoy it.

Is you're Alarm clock crappy, always going off at the wrong time? well brand new Dalek alarm clocks are much more better quality than those cheap will-conk-out-in-two-seconds-flat alarm clocks. Just tell them nicely a certain time to wake you up and be sure to have them facing a clock in your bedroom so they'll know.

"IT IS SIX O CLOCK , WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED". So throw away all those crappy good for nothing alarm clocks and get yourself a Dalek Alarm clock.

Ever bought some Salt n pepper shakers from the 50p shop and they wern't very good quality , always spilling your salt all over your fish and chips? well folks don't you threat because the all new Dalek salt n pepper shakers are coming to all great quality stores near you.

"WE CONTAIN 500g OF SALT AND PEP-PER. USE US CAREFULLY OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED". So chuck out all your old salt n pepper shakers and try out the new Dalek salt n pepper shakers. For a limited time only.

Do you hate doing the washing up , never find time to sit in front of the Television to watch your favourite soap because you have tons of dishes to wash , well all that is about to change because we have brand new Dalek Dishwashers.

Dalek dishwashers are the best yet around. It holds a scrubbing brush with it's plunger and it uses it to scrub all those bits of dried food caked on all those pots.

"MUST EX-TER-MIN-ATE UNWANTED GERMS".

So you've bought a new vacuum cleaner hmmm? but wait it's crap and it doesn't pick up properly. Don't you worry though because we may have just the thing.

Dalek Vacuum cleaners are taking the world by storm. With a suction tube attatched to it's gun , it will not only suck up all those bits of dirt and rubbish but they will also be exterminated when it reaches the gun point.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE UNWANTED RUB-BISH AND DUST". So don't buy an average vacuum cleaner , buy the all new Dalek vacuum cleaners.

"O-BEY OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED".


	3. More Dalek jobs

More Dalek jobs

Do you own a Burgular Alarm that keeps conking out or have you ever had a burgular that was so clever come to your house and disable the system? Well don't you worry folks because we have a Burgular alarm that will scare off those pesky burgulars for good.

Dalek Burgular Alarms are the best yet and have a very scary voice which will indeed scare the Burgular away. Just keep them in your house and tell them politely to watch for anyone climbing through the window at 2:00am.

"BURGULAR IN THE HOUSE , EX-TER-MIN-ATE , EX-TER-MIN-ATE". These Burgular Alarms are very useful and Dalek Burgular Alarms will put an end to Burgularism.

Do you ever get bored with ordinary Dodgems and wish for a new design for them? well Kids your request is about to come true because we have all new Dalek Dodgems.

These brand new Dalek Dodgems are in the shape of a Dalek itself but it doesn't have the head part and there is a door that you can open to get into to and a high seat you can sit on plus seat belt and stirring wheel. Avoid being hit by the other Dalek dodgems. If you ever get hit the ride will shout out this.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE".So say bye bye to your average Dodgems and say hello to the all new Dalek Dodgems.

Coming soon to your town , Bungee jumping show starring the Daleks.

Watch the Doctor's greatest foes bungee jump off the Grand canyon , Mt Everest , The great wall of china , London Eye , Eifel Tower , Blackpool tower , Big Ben plus many more.

The show will go on from Saturday 6th july at 11:00am until Monday 8th august. Will cost £3:99 for an adult with kids , a single Adult's ticket will cost £1:97 and a child's Ticket will cost 50p. See it now or you will face the risk of being Exterminated bwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.


	4. Dalek teachers and Dalek babysitters

Dalek teachers and Dalek babysitters

It's not so often you get a Doctor who villian being a substitue Teacher at your local school. A Dalek would make a good Teacher because they're so smart and will exterminate all school bulllies and those who misbehave in class.

"HOMEWORK TO BE IN TOMORROW AND RE-MEM-BER, THOSE WHO DON'T BRING IN THEIR HOME-WORK WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" or "DO YOU WORK OR BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED". You're children will have no choice but to get a good education which will lead to good jobs in the furture when they have a Dalek teaching them.

"YOU, GIRL. GIVE OUT THE TEXT-BOOKS" shouts a Dalek teacher to a girl in a year 8 class.

"which one Mr.Dalek?" the girl asked timidly.

"ORDERS WILL NOT BE QUES-TIONED. NOW DO YOUR ORDERS OR BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" This could well be the sort of atmosphere you could get in a classroom when a Dalek is the teacher.

Not only could there be Dalek teachers but Dalek babysitters.

Say you're going out for the evening and you can't find a decent babysitter for you're naughty child because they're too scared of him or her. Wel if you hire a Dalek to be your babysitter, the child wouldn't dare misbehave.

"TIME TO GO TO BED SMALL HU-MAN" the Dalek says to the child when it is time to go to bed.

"Five more minutes, please" the child will simply say,pulling the innocent face.

"GO TO BED OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MINATED". This could scare the child into going to bed,so they do as they are told and hide under the covers because she or he is scared of the babysitter, espcially when it's down stairs shouting "EX-TER-MIN-ATE, EX-TER-MIN-ATE".

So there you have it, Dalek teachers and Dalek babysitters. What ever will the world think of next? well you'll have to find out in the next chapter to see what jobs the Daleks have inherited. If they could keep all naughty kids in order and exterminated ASBOS,chavs,thiefs,murderers,Bin laden and terrorists then the world will be a better place.


	5. Exterminating Chavs

Exterminating chavs

What if The Daleks came to earth and got rid of all the chavs in the world. Well this chapter is a little story of all the chavs in the world being taken prisoner by the Daleks to be exterminated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Chavs in the World had been taken prisonor by the Daleks and were about to face Extermination. They took the chavs to a big field in the middle of britain, Bristish chavs,American chavs, Chinese chavs, Japanese chavs, all the chavs in the world.

"ALL CHAVS WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" yelled a Dalek to the chavs.

"What iz ya wanting to exterminate us for innit?" asked a bristish Chav.

"ya dude why iz that dude?" asked an American Chav. The Chinese and Japanese Chavs were all shouting in their own language but were all exterminated by a Dalek that couldn't understand what they were saying.

"YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED. THE EARTH WILL SOON BE CHAV FREE" yelled the lead Dalek.

"In you're dreams, get out of it dome head" yelled the chavs. The Daleks were getting bored with the chavs so they all told them to stand in the middle of the field one by one to be exterminated. A million Chavs all stood in the field one by one and were exterminated. When the last remaining Chav was exterminated, the Daleks cheered.

"THE EARTH IS NOW A CHAV FREE ZONE".

So all the chavs were destroyed and all the non-chavs could go about they're every day buisness without chavs hassling them. For once, the Daleks did something useful.


	6. Exterminating terrorists

Exterminating terrorists

Have you ever hoped that all the terrosits in the world will just keel over a die. Well if the Daleks exterminated them, then I can garantee that the world will be a much better place.

"ALL WORLD WIDE TERR-O-ISTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN PRI-SO-NER BY THE DAL-EKS, THEY ARE TO BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED". Every single terrorist in the world will be taken prisoner and then they will be facing extermination death penalties. all of them. No terrorist will be spared when they are Dalek prisoners, all of them will be dead and the all the world will be at peace and will no longer live in fear.

Here is a little conversation between a Dalek and a Terrorist.

"Spare my life and i'll be you're friend. We can terrorise the world together muhahahahahaha" Beged the pathetic Terrorist.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT BE SPARED. YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" shrieked the Dalek, making the not so tough terrorist burst into tears. The Dalek got fed up with his wailing and exterminated him.

So if the Daleks did come to Earth (even though they're just fictionas Dr who characters) and exterminated all Terrorists, including Bin laden then the world will be a much more better place.


	7. Chinese takeawy delivery Daleks

chinese takeaway delivery Daleks

What if the Daleks ran their own chinese Takeaway shop? Well this is what it would be like if you ordered a chinese takeaway from their shop.

Say you're at home, Saturday night watching Dr who and think "hey why don't we ordered a chinese takeaway" so you pick up the phone, dial the number for the chinese takeaway shop and wait for someone to answer.

"HEL-LO, THIS IS THE DAL-EK CHINESE TAKE-AWAY SHOP, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Hello I want to order some chowmein and egg fried rice and a big bottle of fanta" you're answer will be. After you put the phone down, you begin counting out your change and then you sit and wait for your chinese Takeawy whilst watching a very bizzare episode of Dr who. An hour later, your chinese takeaway arrives and you run to answer the door only to find that you're chinese takeaway has been delivered by a Dalek.

"I HAVE COME TO DELIVER YOUR CHINESE TAKE-AWAY, GIVE ME THE RIGHT CHANGE OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED". You get out you're purse and discover that you don't have enough money so you end up being exterminated and then the Dalek blows up your telly when it sees Dr who playing on it.So be warned humans, if you ever order from the Dalek chinese Takeaway shop and don't have the right change then it could just be the last thing you ever do, bwuhahahahahahahahahahaha.


	8. Dalek bouncers

Dalek Bouncers

Ever wondered what it was like when you went to a Nightclub and discovered that they had Daleks as Bouncers. Well in this chapter we aim to find out.

On a Hot Friday Night, Three Fourteen year old school girls named Anna, Debbie and Cherol were planning to go to their local Nightclub to get drunk, they didn't care if they were not old enough. They always got into that same Night club because they always made themselves look older.Little did they know that their favourite Nightclub had new and more nastier Bouncers. After they finished getting ready, all three girls walked arm in arm to the Nightclub which was not far.

"I'm gonna get well pissed tonight" laughed Cherol, the bitchy leader. The three Girls all giggled and kept on bragging about how pissed they were going to get all the way to the club.When they arrived, the three school girls who were all dressed like sluts joined thr queue with the Eighteen year olds. They were the only Fourteen year olds in the queue."I wish this queue would hurry up" moaned Anna. When they reached the front, the three girls noticed something different. The Bouncers were Daleks (Muhahahaha).

"I don't like the look of those new Bouncers, let's go home nad buy some booze from the shop instead" wined Debbie.

"Oh don't be such wimps" retorted Cherol, pulling the two Girls to the front doors. As soon as the two Dalek bouncers took one look at them they went "YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH. GO AWAY AND COME BACK WHEN YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH". Cherol gave the two Daleks a cocky look.

"We are old enough, we just look young for our age. Now move aside". She went to barge past them, but they stopped her. "WE DETECT THAT YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO ENTER THE PREMISES. GO HOME OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED". Soon the three girls got scared and ran away.

"I am never going back to that Nightclub again" complained a very angry Cherol.


End file.
